


Blood Moon

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Elves, F/M, Kings & Queens, Magic, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know if this was too bloody :P<br/>Next chapter is gonna be hell for me to write hahaha<br/>hope yall liked it doe<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p></blockquote>





	Blood Moon

You've felt the slow changes in your body and mental state over the next few days. You felt less and less like yourself, like your soul is being walled away, and everyday a new brick apparared on that wall. 

Above all, what was most unsettling is that you didn't seem to care, you welcomed it. You liked that it held back your fears and worries..you felt better. Like nothing could indomate you. You felt ready to be queen.

But at night when you're alone in your bed, you'd have moments of pure clarity, as if your soul will seep out through a crack in the wall. And you'd be consumed by alarm, thinking about how you've changed and how your magic has too. Sometimes you felt like you had no control over yourself.

The previous day, Thranduil held a feast and majority of the nobility in the realm and royalty from other elven realms have had been present. You had received numerous looks of envy from the women but you hadn't reacted, you continued to be sociable and sit by Thranduil's side. 

You had gotten up to walk over to Fenora and you passed a group of elven ladies surrounded by a couple of royal elves. You bowed and kept walking but before you were out of earshot two of the ladies began, "Such a trollop", her companion laughed, "The king could do so much better than that half el--"...you've heard enough, and that darkness in you took over and you had balled your hand into a fist and the two women began to choke on their words. You smirked and looked over your shoulder, they were clutching their throats, their faces pale while people gathered around trying offer their aid.

Blood was dripping down the side of their lips and the sounds of strangled yelps carried over the sound of elves panicking. You didn't relax your hand till they let out one last choked gasp before collapsing into the extended arms behind them. You turned you head back and continued on your way, not caring one bit if you've killed them or not.

Right now you were crying your eyes bloody, because you didn't know why you'd do that, but thankfully the two elves were fine. If only you could control this new power, because it truly did enhance your elven magic. You tossed and turned in your bed before giving up and going to the library to read yourself to sleep.

\-- --

You woke up when the first rays of light shone through the library windows. You raise your head off the table and streached your arms out. 

You recalled having a nightmare.

It was in that clearing in the forest, that woman was there again and she had told you take her hand and you did. As soon you did, a black tree bark - like thing started to grow all over your body and your eyes burned up and bled while a metal mask appeared on your face that dug into your skin...embedding itself. You screamed till your lungs collapsed but no sound came out. And you had tried again only to let out an animalistic screech. That's when you had woken up.

"Of what interest are wraiths to you?", Thranduil's smooth silky tone drifted towards you while you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You looked at the door and saw he was looking at the table in front of you. You looked down and saw an age old book, its writing almost fading. Pictures of black hooded figures adorned the pages and you tried to recall picking this book up. But you couldn't.

"Um, I just picked it up", you said placing it back where you thought it belonged. 

He stepped up to you, his emerald green tunic hugging his long limbs, "I gilgalad nin, are you not telling me something?", you smiled and shook your head, he had much to worry about as it is, you didn't mean to burden him more. He had been preoccupied lately, mumbling about "white gems" and when you asked he'd just fall silent.

He offered you his hand and you took it. He lead you out to the halls, "The moon weeps to see your (e/c) eyes meleth nin...you shouldn't be awake at such an hour", you smiled "I felt like reading and I didn't have you last night to keep me company". He looked at you from the corner of his eyes, "Goheno nin (forgive me), it slipped my mind that the King should always be at your disposal", you gaped at him before he finally let a smirk replace his pursed lips. You laughed, "You know that's not what I meant". 

A royal visitor walked up to Thranduil and they engaged in conversation. You stood quietly before slowly slipping away to the courtyard on the right. You marveled at the beautiful flowers that were in full bloom, as you got closer to some of the fuller flower bushes, you heard laughter and chatter. It was Fenora and another elleth. You were still out of their line of sight but before you could step out Fenora inquired, "Are you positive the king can't persuade the council to let him marry y/n?", you saw the other maiden nod, "Eight out of the ten councilmen may be in favor of his remarriage, but the remaining two aren't, and their votes can change the final verdict". 

"Oh Gods, well one of these two men is your father if I'm not mistaken, can't you talk to him?", Fenora implored. The elleth shook her head, "He was there when Finwë, remarried and isn't going to risk the same consequences again. The other elf, Arnol is more opposed than he is even though there are rumors that his current wife is his second".

Your hands were cold and your head spun, you already knew remarriage was against the law, but you loved Thranduil so much, you didn't want to lose him.

"Speaking of my father, here he is now with Arnol. I must take your leave Fenora, till next time". 

You looked in the direction she ran and saw two tall men with long black hair. Both wore equal looks of disdain on their faces and looked weary of the world. You've seen them before and always tried to avoid them, disliking their judging gaze.

You looked over at Thranduil who was gazing at you while leaning on a stone pillar, arms crossed. You walked over to him trying to hide the sadness on your face. Did he know? If he did why was he still keeping you here? The stone under your skin hummed and you squeezed your palm trying to still it.

He took your hand again and continued his path to the throne room. He has made it a clear that he wanted you next him to as often as you could, when he attended to his kingly duties. 

He bit his lower lip before beginning, "People say you were involved with the incidents of two moons ago", you waited for him to continue but when he didn't you asked, "And you believe them?". 

He turned to look you in the eye, "No. It was black magic, my love your spirit isn't corrupt to perform such a task". The faint glints of guilt were pushed back behind the wall before you could react. 

You simply smiled and placed a kiss on his hand. 

The day had gone without a hitch, you thought as you laid down on your soft bed. You just wish Thranduil didn't have to stay up late at one of his meetings again. You missed his smell, and his long pale fingers on your body. Thinking about his soothing voice, you drifted off into a deep slumber.

\-- --

Gods, why was your head throbbing? Why was your plam on fire? Why did it feel wet around you? 

You slowly opened your heavy eyelids and saw the moon right above you. Sitting up with a start you looked around and let out a startled cry. You were in the courtyard again, but not alone. The two councilmen were on the ground as well. Their eyes open and blood smeared on their faces. You felt sick as you tried to scramble to your feet but you landed on yur knees again as you slipped on the pool of blood at your feet. You whimpered and heard choked sobs leave you, their bodies were dismantled. Their guts were resting on a bench nearby, blood dripping down its legs. 

Every finger on their hand ripped off and they lay scattered around them forming a circle. You saw the word "Hypocrite" in Quenya burned into Arnol's forehead just above his eyebrows.

As you backed into a tree, sobbing and scared senseless, you realized you were holding something in your fist. You unfurled your fingers slowly and let out a shrill sob and shook as you cried.

You held two tongues, no doubt they belonged to the two councilmen. An eye were branded on each one. You dropped them as you felt the darkness taking over.

"No", you whispered, "Get out". 

**Thranduil's POV**

I wasn't surprised to see Arnol and Nithron dead, but I was horrified at the sight. They have been a thorn in my side and I had warned them to amend their ways before someone does it for them.

The whole palace was gathered around the courtyard but I needed to get away. Only one thing was on my mind: her.

I searched her room, the library and even my room. But she wasn't there, I needed to control my emotions if I were to get anything done. Before I ordered and search party to rake the forests, I decided to search her room one more time.

I entered and stood over her desk, thinking. Muffled sobs and incomprehensible words echoed in the room. I couldn't believe I've missed the it before, there she was hunched over at the corner of the balcony almost falling off.

I was at her side in a few strides, "y/n...you'll hurt yourself", I said sternly as I pulled her back from her shoulder. She uttered a broken "No!".

I stepped back shocked at what I saw. She was covered in blood, tears streaming down her face. She was hacking away at her palm with a small knife. It had cut clean through her palm and was sticking out the other side, but she kept stabbing it in and wriggling it around as blood poured on the floor. "Get it out..get it out..I don't want it anymore...please...it was me.."

Her whispers fell on deaf ears, I only saw her hurting herself. It killed me, it hurt to watch, her pain was my pain. I took my robe off and ripped a piece of it. I hushed her and pulled her close to me and stoked her hair...that always seemed to sooth her. I eased the knife out of her grasp, "No..I killed them..I don't want to hurt you", she sobbed, "Get it out", I took her bleeding hand, skin was handing off the deep gash, "My love there's nothing there", I said softly. I began to wrap my robe around her hand and held it tight. Slowly he eyes slid shut and her fragile body went limp in my hands.

I didn't know what was wrong, I didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if this was too bloody :P  
> Next chapter is gonna be hell for me to write hahaha  
> hope yall liked it doe  
> I don't own the hobbit.


End file.
